


Broken

by inexprymable



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexprymable/pseuds/inexprymable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan Ferguson breaks her arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Who would have thought Joan could lose her balance, falling ungracefully off of the stairs? Everything would be perfectly fine, if she didn't break her arm in the process of supporting herself from further rolling down the empty corridor. She enjoyed listening to her clicking stilettos as she swayed her hips. The silent echo was a pleasure to her ears. She took the stairs to separate herself from the others, to contemplate the latest unfortunate events. She was thinking about her Mouse and her betrayal. Her main focus was finding a new way to punish her for her insubordination.

Then, she stamped heavily on the lower stair. Her toe was hanging halfway through as her heel got stuck on the upper step. She attempted to hold herself onto the air and fell with her face down, rolled to the side and kept falling. She stretched her arm for support and heard a crack. That wasn't a good sign. Especially when she felt sharp, pulsating pain on three quarters length of her arm. The crack was soon followed by scream, no matter how hard Joan tried to remain calm and collected.

Just then her deputy, a traitor, ran down the stairs and rushed towards her superior. The first things she noticed were Joan's hair strands free out of her bun around her face and her left hand tightly gripping on her arm just below the elbow. She knelt near her and attempted to take out her radio, but her hand was quickly slapped away with Governor's palm.

"Your assistance is not required." Joan said through her gritted teeth.

"Governor, don't be ridiculous." Her Mouse said casually. Joan furrowed her brow. She wasn't used to this Vera. She definitely didn't know what to expect. "What happened?" It didn't take much to figure that out. She knew the second she saw her but she asked anyway. Joan rolled her eyes and shut them tightly. Her breaths were deep and and her nostrils flared with each breath. Vera didn't have to ask about the other thing either, but the words left her mouth before she could think them over. "Where does it hurt?"

"My arm" The Governor replied dry. The rasp in her voice caused her to clear her throat.

Without giving it a second thought, Vera took off her blazer and put Joan's left hand away, as she wrapped the piece of clothing around the woman's bruised arm and neck. She tied it with difficulty, as the blazer was in an extra small size and Joan was a tall woman. At least she tried, she thought to herself when she felt eyes drilling holes in her skull.

"You may go now." The older woman commanded. Vera stood up and straightened her skirt, as it rode up when she sat. Ignoring Joan, she extended her hand into the other woman's direction. She found her looking at her with a questioning gaze. Joan was deeply offended. She was a fencer. Balance was one of the most important things in her life. Yet, she fell down the stairs in one of the most unpleasant places she's ever been at.

"Take my damn hand and let's move on with it." Vera's voice was stern. The formalities were left behind them a few days ago in Joan's office. Vera knew how stubborn the Governor was. She also knew she wouldn't let her pride take the offered hand. Another problem was Joan's obsessive fear of germs that didn't go unnoticed by Vera, and the smaller woman's Hep C.

Joan was reasonable enough and took the offered hand. Her action surprised Vera, as well as Governor's weight, nearly breaking in half her fragile, petite body. Joan steadied herself and separated from Vera's frame in the twinkling of an eye. She gave the smaller woman a look that was far from disgust but suggested she better left her alone. 

But Vera looked back. She held her gaze as long it was necessary to make it clear she would accompany the other woman. 

* * *

Joan's cast wasn't heavy but it was quite uncomfortable. Getting used to it would definitely take her some time. She held onto her blazer to cover her broken arm from the cool evening air. She didn't say a word since Vera offered to drive her home. Her current situation made her vulnerable to her deputy and she didn't necessarily like to be dependent on anyone. She knew well she couldn't drive in her condition but she would have taken a cab. She agreed to that expecting something in exchange. Maybe her little Mouse wanted a pay rise. Maybe she got an offer from another prison and she needed her recommendation. What else could it be?

Vera pulled over by Joan's driveway. She didn't turn her head to look at he Governor struggling with unfastening the seat belt. She had an urge to laugh at her, to point out her incapability to work. She refrained from that. She couldn't act immature, especially now, when she had to be careful of Governor's games and intrigues. She waited until the woman left made her way to the door before she drove away.

She was halfway home when a phone rang. The tune was unfamiliar and she knew for sure it wasn't hers. Joan. How could she leave her phone in Vera's car? Maybe the strong pain injection made her forget about the device she was holding in her left hand. She turned around and drove back to Ferguson's neighborhood. She stopped the car and approached the massive red door, hoping the other woman was dozed off on pain killers and she could give her cell phone the next day at work. She knew the Governor would never take time off. 

She hesitantly pressed the button on the wall and listened. The silence was unbearable. She wanted to turn on her heel and leave but her caring nature told her to stay. She almost jumped when the other woman opened the door wide. She looked down, disdain written all over her face. She eyed the woman until her eyes reached a white phone case. She attempted to stretch out her right hand but the jolt of pain and a cast stopped her from that. She reached out with her other hand took the device from Vera's small hands, carefully, trying not to touch the skin. 

She took a step back, turned and disappeared in the darkness of the room. 

Vera took a moment to process that the Governor was still dressed in her uniform. She also noticed the swell under her eyes. She crossed the threshold and entered the house uninvited. She heard Joan mumbling some curse words. She followed the echoing voice and saw the other woman struggling with her shirt. She couldn't look at the pathetic attempt of taking off the sleeve from her arm wrapped in a cast. 

She made her way through the room to stand right behind the taller woman. "Let me help you." The words were merely a whisper but it was enough to make Joan jump.

"What are you still doing here?" She widened her eyes and furrowed her brow slightly. 

"You clearly need some help." 

Joan was affected by the strong pain killers. Her movements were slowed down. She endeavored to dismiss Miss Bennett pushing her away with her undamaged hand but she didn't success. She almost lost her equilibrium but managed to stand still. 

Vera said something but the words didn't cause any reaction in her superior. She stepped closer, invading Joan's personal space. She thought the Governor was high on Demerol and put her hand on her shoulder to lower her down on the sofa. But the taller woman didn't shift. She locked her dark eyes with Vera's blue and swallowed hard. 


	2. Chapter 2

Joan was aware she needed help but refused to take it from her Mouse. If she told her off, she could take it as an offence. She couldn't afford losing her only ally. Their relationship was tense enough. She agreed to have a non alcoholic drink with her.

They settled for tea. They shared a few sentences about work. It was a neutral ground for them. Vera was tempted to ask about the Governor's shirt, that was still on its place. The hand under the cast was swollen from the injury but she couldn't do a thing about it. Her body temperature rose and the warm drink wasn't much help. She unbuttoned one button on the top of her shirt to allow some cool air hit her skin.

Vera observed her reddened cheeks and neck with curiosity. She didn't miss the few drops of sweat on her forehead. Enforcing her help wasn't smaller woman's intention but her caring nature couldn't let her look at the Governor in such a state. She leaned closer to the body beaming with heat. She brought her hand to the collar of the white shirt.

"Vera." Joan whispered in a cautionary tone. Her warm breath tingled the skin on the deputy's hand. "What on earth..." Her gaze wandered to the azure eyes. Her heartbeat quickened.

"Let me." No response came from the Governor. The deputy took it as a consent. Her index finger brushed the edge of the material and the undone button. Joan's skin reacted with goose flesh. She waited a moment and proceeded with undoing one. Then another. The fabric revealed flushed skin. Vera touched the flesh with her nail, causing the other woman to drill holes in her skull with her eyes. She glanced at her apologetically and smiled innocently.

She moved away and returned to her seat. Neither of them spoke, as the situation left them both thunderstruck. Vera was unable to proceed her actions. She has never been as impudent as then. 

Vera's instantaneous boldness astonished the Governor. It was unexpected but also fascinating in a way. She observed her with inquisitiveness, seeking of a feature that could betray smaller woman's intentions. Nothing seemed to fit Joan's suspicions. 

Her flush didn't fade. The deputy found it rather unsettling. She couldn't help but glare at the erubescent skin below the shape of Joan's collarbones. She felt some sort of thirst, even yearning, that she hasn't experienced yet. She was cognizant of Governor's decolletage but it was always camouflaged with her uniform. Furthermore, her height made her face lather large bosom numerous times before. But it was never like that.

This time everything was more voluptuous. Joan's countenance appeared more tender. She looked quite young, younger than usually. The deputy licked her lips subconsciously, causing Joan to take a sharp intake of air. It entailed a thrill of passion ran through the taller woman's body. Within the minutes the atmosphere grew as tense as ever. 


	3. Chapter 3

She was taught the value of silence, of keeping her personal opinions to herself. Voicing her emotions was almost sinful. Remaining quiet kept her from being looked at, stared at. She never wanted to be judged by who she was. And Joan has always been quite unique. It was in her physics, it was visible from a mile away. Her intimidating height wasn't helping when it came to petite Vera, who seemed even smaller sitting next to Joan.

"You should head home." Joan said, before Vera could get too close. She used the neutral tone, the one she used in the prison. But the truth was evident in her eyes. It wasn't what she really wanted. She raised her head to avoid Vera's questioning stare. She was looking at the spot right above the little woman. She felt how heavy her swollen arm was. She used the other hand to support it. She expected Vera to leave. That's what she would normally do.

But this situation was far from normal. The deputy had so many thoughts running through her head. The governor, her governor, wasn't behaving as herself. Or maybe that's who she was? She desperately wanted her to be honest and real. 

"No."

It was a single word. Her voice was merely a whisper. Yet, it was loud enough for Joan to look straight at her. Her heart pounded stronger than it already has. She inhaled on the thick air, trying to stabilize her breathing.

"Excuse me?"

"I'll stay."

She went over to the sofa and seated herself in the middle of it. Joan remained in her position for a moment. Her medication was still slowing her movements. After a while, she was standing before Vera. One of her hands was still supporting the other. "I may need your help..." She said hesitantly before looking down.

Vera has expected it. She thought that the other woman would need her at some point. It didn't change the fact that she was surprised about it. She stood up, standing dangerously close to the taller woman. There was barely any space separating them. Felt Joan's hot breath on her face. She looked straight before to see the impressive bosom once more. She was staring. And Joan didn't mind.

The governor turned on her heel and started walking in the direction of her bathroom. Vera followed her, wondering what the superior would require from her deputy. Joan stopped in the middle of the room without a warning. The smaller woman's front hit her back. She felt younger woman's breasts pressing down her back. She bit her lip, feeling her body responding. She had to ignore whatever she craved. For now. She walked with her head slightly raised.

Once they got to the bathroom, Joan stood next to the counter with clean towels. The inside of the room was even cleaner and neater than the rest of the house. Joan looked worryingly red in bathroom light. Vera took a shy step closer. She waited for instructions. She knew what was coming.

"Undress me."


	4. Chapter 4

Vera widened her eyes. They seemed twice as big as they were. Her subconscious caused her moist her lips. Her mouth watered. She fought the urge to swallow and the governor was still fully dressed. She's felt like this for a long time. She jumped when Joan cleared her throat, tearing the mist from her deputy's eyes apart.

They stood there, staring at one another. Vera did the first move. It was only bringing help to another human being, wasn't it? Joan was just her boss. There wasn't anything more to that. She brought her hand to Joan's shirt and opened it, maneuvering with the cold buttons between her fingers. She watched as the shiver kissed the pale body before her. Joan was, in fact, very well built.

Everything Vera thought earlier was a lie. It was much more to that than she allowed herself to think. She was mere inches from Joan's body beaming with heat. She was undressing her almost teasingly. She was the one in control and she was enjoying it.

Joan's heart pounded against her chest, the cast long forgotten. The shirt feel down her arms to be soon folded by Vera and put on the side. The petite woman lowered her hands to Joan's zipper. She undid the one button above it and pulled it down slowly, revealing black lacy underwear. It was see through, matching the bra.

Vera's lower body parts twitched with a throbbing manner. It felt unfamiliar, yet it didn't stop her from pulling on Joan's slacks. She did it lazily, tracking her fingertips down pale, muscled thighs. Joan stepped out of them, touching Vera's legs with her knees as they stood a breath apart.

They were looking at one another until Vera started to tremble. It wasn't a reaction to a change of the atmosphere or a paralyzing fear. Vera was nervous. She was worried if she was enough.

Joan was an observant. Even the medication couldn't dull her senses to the point where she wouldn't be able to recognize certain things from other. She turned on her heel, facing the cubicle. She wanted to give Vera as much time as she could. She didn't intend to frighten her with her forwardness. She didn't want to be an animal in her eyes. She guided her hand to the clasp of her bra, trying to undo it with her wavering fingers. Her left hand wasn't as skilled as right. She was struggling to complete that simple task.

She felt a cool palm against her warm fingers. Vera lowered Joan's hand and undid the double clasp. She was afraid to exhale. Her nose was almost touching the taller woman's spine. She closed her eyes tightly and when she opened them, full breasts with pink nipples were on the level of her sight, standing proud in the chilly air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I put that one word hated by everyone in here :)


	5. Chapter 5

She has seen many topless women during strip searches but nothing she's ever done could be compared to that moment. She froze.

Joan assumed that Vera didn't like what she saw. She sighed and covered her breasts with her hands. She looked down. Vera was just helping her. As far as Joan knew, Vera has never been with another woman. There was nothing sexual between them. At least, she was trying to convince herself that there wasn't. She took a step to the side when a small palm rested on her bare abdomen, sending shudder down her body. It wasn't the fear of Vera's illness.

Vera wasn't sure what was happening. She wanted to do so many things in that moment but many of them seemed inappropriate. Yet, her hand was laying flat on Joan's tummy. She noticed the older woman's expression. She seemed confused and upset. Was this too much? Did Joan loathe her in that moment? She wanted to remove her hand but she didn't want to let go of the smooth warm skin beneath her palm.

Joan shifted and so did Vera.

They stared at one another.

"Vera,"

"Joan,"

They said they names synchronously. The governor's corners of lips shifted, showing her dimple. Vera chuckled nervously and blushed at the adorableness that she found in her boss. "You first." The deputy said softly and Joan shook her head. Vera nodded and bit her lip. "D-do you, i-is my help required?" She stuttered.

Joan looked down to see the trembling limb pressed gently to her body, before she could form an answer. "I'm afraid I won't be able to wash my back by myself." She attempted to sound neutral. However, her voice was far from that. It was higher and milder than usually. But again, it was an unusual situation. Her left eyebrow rose, causing Vera to gulp.

The deputy hesitated. That kind of intimacy would create a bond between them. But Joan wasn't thinking clearly. The medication was clouding her judgement. The recent events, the anger that Vera physically felt on her skin the other day in Joan's office, caused her to struggle whether or not should she stay.

She watched as the taller woman tug on the band of her lacy panties, revealing her breast. It wasn't easy to take the panties off. Vera's time has come. She put her hand over Joan's and on the other side of the band. She pulled it down and exposed Joan's pubic hair.

Vera licked her lips what didn't go unnoticed by Joan. Her Mouse seemed to enjoy the view. She realized she misjudged the situation after taking off her bra.


End file.
